Once you Notice
by anonymousreader07
Summary: Its strange how there are some things in life one can go on forever ignoring. But once brought into light, once noticed, it becomes one of those things you can’t stop noticing. CxL


Once you Notice

Yeah... Idk. It feels like forever scince I've made a CxL story and I just really wanted to make one... I gotta say, not my best work. I just wanted to make a quick short to get the CxLness out of my system. And now that that's done with please,

Enjoy!

* * *

Lindsay stood unsurely in the door to the boy's cabin for the Killer Bass. Except for Tyler laying on one of the lower bunks browsing uninterestedly through a 'Sports Illustrated' magazine the cabin was empty. It was obvious the boy knew Lindsay stood there and was obviously trying to ignore her but Lindsay being who she was simply thought her boyfriend hadn't realized she was there. So smiling nicely she called out to him,

"Taylor…?" No response.

She grinned, "Oh_ Taylooor_." She said this time in a sing song voice.

He flipped a page of the magazine but otherwise made no signs of acknowledgement. Now any other person would have figured at this point they were receiving this kind of response because they had done something wrong. But again Lindsay being who she was came to assumption that perhaps Tyler was ignoring her because he had, at some point, gone deaf and therefore _couldn't_ hear her!

"Oh my god! Taylor can you hear me!?" She cried running up to him, it was then that Tyler looked up to her. In a loud tone she said, "Don't worry! It will _totally_ be okay! I'm_ here_ for you!"

"I'm not _deaf _Lindsay, I can hear just fine!" He snapped before standing up to move to another bunk away from the blonde.

She blinked, "Oh."

Now laying down on the bunk on the other side of the room Tyler once again began flipping through the magazine. After a moments silence she asked,

"What's wrong?"

With a glare he instantly snapped, "Like you don't know!"

He was giving the blonde far too much credit. Lindsay frowned not sure what to think at the moment, she shifted uneasily racking her brain for something she had missed…._Nope_…nothing came to mind.

"Ummm, are you, like, mad at me?"

His glare intensified, Lindsay stared, "_Soooo_, yes…? No….? Maybe….?" She finished quietly.

"Yes," he said irritably, "I'm _mad_."

Lindsay grinned for a moment happy she had figured out the problem but the grin was quick to slip from her face as she furrowed her brow.

"Wait," she said, "You're mad at me?"

Tyler only sniffed before going back to his magazine.

"What did I do?" she asked genuinely perplexed and slightly fretful. She could never stand it when people were upset with her. Especially when people were upset with her and she had no idea why.

Tyler's uncaring gaze shifted to her then back to his magazine, "You know what you did." He said curtly making Lindsay's frown deepen.

"I totally, don't!"

Sitting up suddenly whilst slamming the magazine down on the bed he snapped, "So you weren't flaunting yourself in front of Chris_ just_ this morning!?"

Lindsay stared, stunned. Her mind moving slowly trying to register what it is he had just told her.

This morning the sun had been unmerciful creating a scorching morning for the campers to wake up to. There was no question that a swim was in order to escape the heat. In no time at all the remaining campers were out in their swimsuits splashing around for some summertime fun.

Now Lindsay wasn't a very big fan of the sun. It just made everything all so…_hot_ and…_sweaty!_ So of course she was even less of a fan of sun tanning! She preferred her tan to come from a bottle, and _without_ the sweat.

Too bad she had just run out of fake tanner not too long ago. She had grudgingly assumed that the sunny morning would make for nice tanning weather and so putting on her skimpy bikini, cowgirl boots, and shades she took a towel and made her way out to the docks. And sure she had seen Chris when she trotted out toward the docks. He had been sitting not too far away on an outdoor picnic table sitting on the table with his feet resting on the bench. Chef was with him and the two men seemed to have been amusing themselves with a game of cards. She had regarded them momentarily but that was it. After that she had laid out her towel on the dock, taken of her boots and laid herself out for the wicked sun to do its work never once paying any other attention to the host.

She raised a delicate brow in confusion, "What?"

Tyler scowled, "_Oh right_, so you didn't notice Chris checking you out while you were splayed out in front of him!?"

"Wh-what!? No way!" Cried the blonde flustered, "Chris wasn't…checking me out!"

"Yeah right." Growled out Tyler irritably, "The way he was staring at you, you might as well have been wearing nothing at all!"

Lindsay felt her mouth drop as a slight heat made its way on her face.

Tyler seethed, "The way he was staring at you was sick. He's old enough to be your…your…well old enough to not be looking at you like that!"

Lindsay had meant to give a reassuring smile but it came out slightly unsure, "You're so totally wrong Taylor. Chris doesn't think of me like that."

Tyler glared at her unconvinced. Lindsay continued, "Trust me I would know. I totally have like a sixth sense about these things! Chris has never-"

"This isn't the first time he's done this you know." Said Tyler irritably.

Lindsay frowned, "Wha-"

"The other guys stare at you to sometimes but Chris does it… a lot. And I'm really getting sick of it." His glare shifted back to her, "You really don't notice?"

"No!" Lindsay cried, a part of her still couldn't even _believe_ it! Tyler continued glaring at her still unsure whether or not to believe his girlfriend.

"Are you sure? Cause sometimes it seems like…" He looked to the blonde unsurely. He was mad, but he didn't want to hurt Lindsay's feelings.

Lindsay fumed, "Like what!?"

He looked away from her for a moment then returning his gaze back to her said, "Like you're egging him on or something."

"What!?" Cried the blonde her face flaring up.

"Well," he started unsurely, "You know the way you…move around him and…the way you talk to him…"

"_Ohmygod _Taylor! What are you talking about!?" She glared irritably at him while placing her hands on her hips.

Now it was Tyler's time to look unsure, "You know how…when you walk you…sway your hips?" Lindsay stared, "And when you talk to him you're…nice."

"So like I can't be nice!?"

He clarified, "Nice as in…the borderline of flirting nice."

Lindsay began to shake her head frantically, "I-I can't believe you're saying that!" glaring at him she exclaimed, "I-I so don't walk or talk any different with Chris than I do when with anyone else!"

Tyler stared at her before lowering his gaze to the floor.

"Chris isn't interested in me. He's way too old! He's not into younger girls." Lindsay said crossing her arms angrily.

Bringing his gaze back to the blonde he allowed a moment for his eyes to move over her shapely form. "Don't sell yourself _to_ short." He muttered after a moment's time.

Lindsay only gave him an irritated sideways glance, "You're totally imagining things." She gave a superior look before saying, "Like I said before I would so notice something like that."

Tyler leaned down to place his elbow against his knee using his hand to prop up his head. Well it was true, that _was_ the way Lindsay acted with everyone. Perhaps it only bothered him when she flirted or strutted around Chris because…It was _Chris_. He gave a small jump when the bed suddenly dipped from the added weight as Lindsay sat next to the jock.

"Awww, please don't be mad at me Taylor." She smiled, "It's not like_ I'm_ looking at _him_."

Tyler looked to her catching her blue eyed gaze with warm brown eyes. Well yeah… and there was that.

Lindsay's smile grew impish which in turn caused a slow smile to grow on Tyler's face. He brought up a gentle hand to gently cup Lindsay's cheek.

"Well," he replied slowly, softly, "As long as you only have eyes for me. Then I guess I'm not so mad anymore."

Lindsay blushed slightly before saying, "Then you _totally_ have nothing to worry about."

Smirking Tyler pulled her in to capture her lips with his own.

~*~*~

Its strange how there are some things in life one can go on forever ignoring. But once brought into light, once noticed, it becomes one of those things you can't _stop_ noticing.

Ever since her talk with Tyler, Lindsay couldn't stop noticing how whenever she talked to Chris their conversation,_ would_ always change from innocent chatter to subtle flirting. Nothing too big or obvious but it was there.

And she couldn't stop noticing the feeling of eyes on her and how every time she looked she would catch Chris's gaze. Always, with a heavy blush, she would be quick to look away assuring herself that it was just a coincidence. He wasn't checking her out, it just so happened that every time she looked to the host he was looking in her direction. That's all.

And then of course there were times when he _wasn't _watching her. When he was too into his show, or too thrilled with another chance to humiliate the campers to give her a glance. And as time grew on she began to notice the annoyance she felt whenever his attention wasn't on her at all.

How could she not have noticed this!? That annoying tingling sensation whenever his eyes suddenly fell on her. That made her want to give him a sexy smile or wink or give an extra swing of her hips just to throw him of guard.

How she relished in moments like those!

But on one particular night when she had caught the host just making his way of the campgrounds did she decide to put things in more perspective. She decided to call him on his staring.

"Hey, Chip!" She called to him as she made her way toward the host. She watched as his shoulders seemed to cringe before he straightened up and turned to her with a tolerant look,

"It's Chris, Lindsay." He said slowly, "_Chriiiis_."

She blinked, "Ohhh yeah, that's _right_." She said slowly with a thoughtful look on her face.

Chris rolled his eyes "What's up?" he asked.

"Ohhh nothing," She smiled, "I just wanted to ask you something."

He raised a bored brow.

With a light blush she asked, "Do you like me?"

Chris stared at her evenly, "Do I like you?" he repeated in an almost annoyed tone.

Lindsay nodded, "I-" She paused thinking of her words carefully. These things had to be handled properly you know, "I notice you how you look at me." She said with her coy smile in place, "And I just wanted to know if you like me?"

Again Chris watched her with an even gaze, "What, you think…I'm checking you out or something?" His tone was becoming amused. Almost teasing.

Lindsay frowned in slight disappointment. She hadn't been wrong… had she?

She looked to him unsurely, "Are you?" she asked her voice tinged with just the barest hint of hope.

A smirk grew on Chris's features, "Yeah right," he said with a bit of a chuckle, "I bet you would just _love_ that, but no."

Lindsay furrowed her brow, "You big liar." She replied finally almost childishly.

Effectively earning her an annoyed look from Chris. Lindsay smirked cockily placing her hands on her hips, "You should totally just admit it Chip." Her smile became victorious, "You like me."

Chris looked away from Lindsay irritably bringing a hand up to rub behind his neck. After a moment's time he replied, "I don't." He returned his gaze back to the blonde, "_You_ like _me_." His smirk returned, "And you want me to like you."

Blushing Lindsay said, "N-no! That's not-"

"Yeah it is." Chris said with his amused chuckle again. Taking a step toward her he leaned in close before saying in a low tone, "It's a fantasy of yours that I want you _all_ to myself."

Lindsay lowered her head feeling a blush work its way on her face. Chris straightened before laughing, "Oh man that is just _too rich_!"

The host continued to laugh at the blonde as Lindsay kept her gaze on the ground feeling irritated and embarrassed.

But even now the feeling was undeniable.

One of those things you can't help but notice. One of those things that once you notice you can't stop noticing it.

Chris's laughter had died down to a chuckle when Lindsay took a purposeful step toward him placed her small hands against his shoulders stood on tiptoe and placed her lips firmly against his own. It stopped his mocking laughter easily enough and though she felt him tense at the sudden action he made no movement to push her away. And it wasn't long before she felt Chris ran a tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance. A shudder coursed up her spine at this and the prospect of going further with the host but she refused to give him an inch.

She broke away from the kiss never really meeting the host's irritated gaze.

Taking a deep shaky breath she said "And you want me." before moving away from Chris and making her way back to her cabin.

Licking his lips Chris scowled still able to make out the sweet taste. He watched her retreating form and the soft sway of her hips, feeling as if he had just come up short in the situation somehow.

But if he hadn't notice the truth in Lindsay's last words before…He would _most certainly_ notice them now.

~Fin~

Hate it or love it I _need _to know!  
I 'heart' reviews!

Peace)-AR


End file.
